


Chicken Noodle Soup and Kisses

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, day 7: injury/illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, now human, caught the flu and Dean did everything he can to make sure Castiel got well. </p>
<p>30 days of OTP challenge. Day 7: Injury/Illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Noodle Soup and Kisses

Dean was in his room with his guns scattered across the small desk. He always cleaned them, checked if they were all in good condition. A dysfunctional gun could make a difference between life and death in their line of work. It also keeps him occupied on idle days such as this. He was done fixing up his favorite, a nickel-plated Colt 1911 A1 .45 caliber semi-automatic, when a weak knock was heard on his door.

“Come in!” he shouted, not leaving his eyes on the gun in his hands.

The door creaked open to reveal the former angel, now human. He looked like a heard of elephants ran over him or something. Cas’ hair was really messy, messier than usual, and his skin was so pale but his nose was slightly red. The circles around his eyes were darker and his blue eyes were half lidded.

“Dean I think something’s wrong with me,” He said with his hoarse voice. His nose was clogged and he looked absolutely miserable. He also gripped tight on the doorframe for support and he began to tilt forward. Dean immediately dropped the gun and ran to Cas just in time to catch him. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ forehead.

“Cas you’re heating up.” He said. 

“Dean I… I can’t move. Everything hurts.” Cas said weakly.

“Don’t worry Cas. It’ll be alright” Dean reassured him.

He took the sick man in his arms and laid him on his bed. Dean covered him in blankets and gave him extra pillows.

“Now you just stay put while I get some food.” Dan said as he looked at Cas.

He was in a poor state. It was probably the first time he got sick and now he can’t heal himself because Cas is now human. It was only a common flu and he probably got it when he was wandering from city to city before they saved him from that assassin reaper. He’ll be all right but Dean was determined to make sure Cas was comfortable.

Dean entered the kitchen and took out the remaining supplies they had in the fridge and cupboard. There were a few cans beer, a half eaten sandwich, and canned pork & beans.

“What the hell do I cook for someone who’s sick?” he asked himself. An emergency food supply run was not far behind.

He remembered when he was a kid his mom used to make chicken noodle soup when he got sick. It helped him feel better a lot and maybe Cas would appreciate it too. So Dean grabbed his keys and went out for a short supply run.

It was about six in the evening when he got back and he immediately started to cook. Dean got a can of chicken stock, chicken breast, pasta, a couple of vegetables, and seasoning. He isn’t much of a cook but between him and Sam, he was better at this. Dean always loved eating food as much as he liked cooking although he never really admitted it. He could always buy instant noodles but this situation calls for a nice and warm home cooked meal.

He placed the bowl of chicken noodle soup and a glass of room temperature water on a tray and he made his way to Castiel who was still asleep in his room. He gently placed the tray on the bedside table and placed his hand on Cas’ forehead. He was still heating up.

“Hey Cas, buddy, I brought you some food. It’ll help you feel better.” Dean said softly.

Cas shifted from under the sheets. He tried to sit up but groaned in immense pain as he fell on the bed again.

“Take it easy Cas!” Dean said. The Winchester placed his arm around Cas’ shoulder and helped him sit up. The sick fallen angel reached for the spoon with his shaky hand but as soon as he got a hold of it, the spoon fell out of his weak grip.

Dean smiled as he picked up the spoon and sat on the bed. He scooped some soup and directed it towards Cas’ lips. The fallen angel looked at him with a sad expression. Dean simple nodded then Cas opened his lips to take the soup in. He patiently fed Cas who struggled to swallow the food because of his inflamed throat but the warm soup soothed his throat a bit. Dean gave him some medicine before the sick man falls asleep again. 

Dean resumed cleaning his guns, looking at Cas from time to time until it was time for him to take medicine again. After doing so, he checked his temperature again. Fortunately this time, he began to cool down. Dean smiled down at Castiel when his blue eyes fluttered open.

“Dean, I-“

 “Cas! What is it? What’s wrong?” Dean worried.

 Cas shook his head and sighed. “I feel much better. Thank you Dean.”

 Dean just smiled. “Well if you need something, I’ll be sleeping in the living room so you could just call me and-“

  
“NO!” Castiel shouted. “What I mean is… you could stay here. We could… share the bed.” His cheeks were blushing a little and Cas’ eyes looked at everywhere but Dean. 

The hunter’s expression softened and smiled again. 

“Well scoot over and make some space for me.”

Castiel was dumbfounded for a few seconds before he scooted over so Dean could join him. The hunter threw the blankets over them as a comfortable warm entered their bodies. Castiel’s body instinctively leaned closer and it caught Dean by surprise. The fallen angel looked up and was instantly captured by Dean’s green eyes. 

Blue met green, just like how the sky touches the earth.

Castiel’s eyes were half lidded and lazy, his chapped lips slightly parted. Even in the state he was in, Dean thought he was extremely beautiful. The way Cas looked vulnerable but he still chose to let Dean in. He was broken in every way possible. He was graceless and mortal but Dean saw beyond that. To him, Cas isn’t some broken pottery to be thrown away. He only needs the right person to fix him and find that his brokenness is what made his beautiful.

 Dean couldn’t help it. He loved broken ones who need the most patching up, the ones who had never been loved. Maybe he saw a part of him in them, the missing piece, always trying to fit in, and the shattered heart, hungry for a home.

That is why when Cas’ face was mere inches from him he didn’t back away. And when he felt Cas’ dry lips on his he didn’t protest. Dean actually kissed back and he didn’t know how much he wanted this until it was right in front of him. He felt Cas’ arms around his neck, as he got pulled deeper into the kiss.

He gently laid Cas down on the bed and tried not to press all his body weight on the sick man. Yes Cas was still sick and yes they were on their way to making out but Dean couldn’t care less if he got sick too. He just needed this and he was going to take it. 

Dean felt Cas’ teeth graze his bottom lip and he couldn’t help but smirk. ‘ _Fuckin’ tease’_ he thought as he parted from Cas’ lips a little. He resumed to kiss Cas and lightly brushed his lips against his. The hunter slipped his tongue between Castiel’s lips just to lightly lick the in between. It was his time to tease now.

Castiel groaned and pulled Dean in for another deep and heated kiss.

Dean’s brain started to go haywire. An alert went around his mind and told him that he needed to stop now before they go down a path they can’t back out from. He didn’t want to go too far especially with Castiel being sick. It took all his strength to pull their lips apart.

Castiel whined at the sudden lack of contact. 

“Let’s,” Dean whispered as he looked down at Cas. “I don’t want to do something I will regret.”

 “Dean, it’s-“ 

“No. We can do this some other time. There’s always time Cas and right now it’s time for us to rest and just savor the moment.” He said as he rested his forehead against Cas’.

Dean expected him to be hurt, feel rejected, but instead Cas smiled at him. It was one of those rare smiles and Dean couldn’t help but notice that when Cas smiled, his lips curl more to the left. He loved taking note on small little things about his angel and this was one of them.

“I understand, Dean.” Castiel shifted a little and let Dean lie down beside him.

Dean pulled their bodies together in a tight embrace. Castiel sighed and nuzzled his face on Dean’s chest as he inhaled his scent of musk, coriander, and leather. Dean held him tight because he was afraid that if he let go, Cas might drift of somewhere unreachable. He buried his face in Cas’ unruly hair that smelled like watermelons and cinnamon.They stayed like that until the sun rose into a new day. Dean held unto Cas' body and Cas clung on Dean. 

They were each other's anchors in the middle of a chaotic sea. 

Without the other, they would drift away until insanity consumed them. 

So they held on tight, just for this moment before they get thrown back to the reality outside those four walls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know: Dean does smell like coriander and leather… well Jensen does (according to Felicia Day)  
> and Misha smells like watermelons and cinnamon (according to some fans who got to hug him or something) hihihi ok carry on!


End file.
